De Moiras y Areté
by Edna Black
Summary: One-shots. Draco/Hermione escritos hace tiempo... confusos en su mayoria. *Abstracto *Rompecabezas *Palabras
1. Abstracto

El

**El. ****  
****De las profundidades de tu pensamiento, perdido entre tantas cosas, esta El, aquel sentimiento caótico que se refleja siempre en la profundidad de tus ojos. Si aquellos ojos que encantan, que seducen, que desentrañan. Y como siempre allí estas tu. Las palabras pronunciadas por tus labios son solo pequeñas partículas de confusión, la verdad es que ni tu mismo puedes verte reflejado en el espejo, siempre aparece esa persona de ojos grises y mirada atrayente, que te devuelve la mirada inanimadamente, y por que no si siempre que resuelves decir que eres tu, terminas en una sencilla confusión... Y si tan solo demostraras tu carisma, tal vez las olas de ensueño dejaran tu insolencia en paz. de nuevo te encuentras allí por rezuelo, esperando lo único que te hace respirar. ******

**Ella. ****  
****La mente de ella, solo motivada por un concepto paradigmático de la vida. resolvía que las mejores conclusiones eran las sentimentales, si aquellas en las que demostrabas que al fin y al cabo también eras humano. En esos momentos movía su cabello acercándose lentamente hacia el chico del fondo, Nada mas pensar en El, y la inmunerable cantidad de asociaciones se dirigían hacia la sensación excitante de peligro. En esos instantes en que las palabras son un estorbo, la vida toma el color del arco-iris como siempre indefinible, abstracto, infinito. ******

**El. ****  
****Tus manos se movían delicadamente mientras acariciaba su cabello castaño, y sus pensamientos al igual que su mano se movían constantemente hacia cauces nada convencionales, al final tan solo entendías el calor que producía tu cuerpo al sentir el suyo cerca. Las emociones como siempre se dirigían al instinto. ******

**Ella. ****  
****Labios que se mueven en una especie de coordinación esencial, aquello que pasaba de claro a oscuro, y la agitación del cuerpo despidiendo feromonas. Aquello si era inimaginable mas no imposible. Si, luego lo único que pudo sentir fue como todo se iba, El beso, la vista, la voz, el pensamiento, y ante el ultimo suspiro también su mente muere con ella. Aquella cantidad de pensamientos creacionales, todo se fue, todo. ******

**El. ****  
****Si el pensamiento fuera mas rápido que la obra hubiera alcanzado a salvar aquello que le producía cosquilleo, mas el destino había decidido y mientras observaba aquel cuerpo que hacia unos instantes era pulsiname se lamento. La adrenalina le impedía comprender o conjugar información. Al final su turno también llego, y todo poco a poco desapareció, hasta que al fin solo suspiro.**


	2. Rompecabezas

El

**La música deformada lleva el ritmo de tu corazón, y poco a poco todo crece... se detiene, Son pensamientos, Palabras, sentimientos. ****  
****Como si supieran lo difícil que es, Los árboles se mofan en un tonto vaivén, y recuerdas, no quieres sentir, no quieres saber… solo quieres pensar que nada es real, perderte, Y solo el odio de toda la confusión te lleva a conclusiones que no vienen al caso. No quieres oír, pero sabes que todo es real. ****  
****Las personas que se mueven en completo orden, en una especie rara de robots con conciencia cambiante, son tan predecibles, tan embotadas, tan estupidas... y La muerte, pequeña amenaza constante que te sigue a todos lados, mientras se cierne sobre personas que no parecen necesitarla, Solo queda esperar y mientras tanto ignorar. Pero las imágenes de Ella, El único ser que lo cambiaba todo, están en todos lo lugares y al mismo tiempo en ninguno o por lo menos en ningún lugar tangible, Siempre con pequeñas alas negras esas imágenes rondan, al compás de los pensamientos y llegan la duda, el error... ****  
****Lagrimas que surcan unas pálidas mejillas, lagrimas saladas y llenas de dolor, Eso q tienes y sin mas se va... Todo es tan Real, demasiado quizás. habrá una causa en alguna parte, nada cabe en todo o todo en nada, Tienes que vivir.. ¿Para comprender? ¿Para saber? ****  
****El sol sale iluminando todo con un brillo cegador, todo extremo, ¿será necesario para sentir? si no quieres ser, ¿tendrás q pensar en la posibilidad de no ser? esos esquemas trazados por personas llevadas por sentimientos básicos, pensamientos absurdos carecientes de adrenalina y llenos de mierda real. y sin embargo tan ciertos.. Un libre albedrío que al fin acaba siendo una libertad limitada, ¿todo creado para ser cuestionado? o ¿como poder disfrutar algo si no sabes "verdaderos motivos"? ¿Y si esa "verdad es otra mierda mas.. para que la exiges? ¿para tratar de vivir en paz!? Paz... ¿existirás de verdad? ****  
****Silencio ahondado y cubierto de soledad que llegado a un punto ahoga peligrosamente, SI, eso es Vivir... rara denominación. Claro dirás que existe también el amor, la conformidad que compartes con alguien que es igual a ti o totalmente contrario, emociones llenas de sentimientos, pero al final vacío y llegado el momento absurdo. ****  
****Claro así como somos tan efímeros abra que disfrutar para morir y Ya. ******

**El rubio miro al cielo intentando encontrar una señal, y solo recibió unos cuantos rayos de sol, suficiente para saber que tenia que hacer... El estaba vivo, Ella no.**


	3. Palabras

El

**Los pensamientos se entrelazaban en su boca, ****  
****Aquellos pequeñines rebeldes pedían a gritos salir, ******

**Muchas cosas expresaban su deseo de manifestarse, ****  
****Una que otra casi logra salir, ****  
****El reloj de pared marcaba la pauta, ****  
****Rápidamente se acerca el torrente, ****  
****Tantos cariños profesados, Tantos amores escondidos, ****  
****En un instante el agudo sonido perfora los oídos y ¡¿todo es Blanco?! ******

**Las palabras que tantas veces había necesitado decir llenaban en ese momento el vacío recinto, Inundaban la cama, marcaban el cojín, Estaban suprimiendo desesperadamente cada pedazo del lugar, Ahora estaban esas imágenes, personas sonrientes tan importantes en su vida, personas desconocidas que la hacían sonreír día a día, tantas cosas faltantes, Tantas palabras ausentes en momentos inadecuados... Si, Tal vez era el momento de intentar salir. No demasiado tarde, Su intención de moverse era anulada inmediatamente, Bueno quizás si pudiera hablar, Los intentos desesperados de sus labios emitirían algún aliciente, Era doloroso muy doloroso, Darse cuenta tarde de lo que una palabra puede hacer. Nada, sus pensamientos se iban, las imágenes también, ¿Regresaba? No podía ser, Su cabeza daba vueltas la confusión en sus pensamientos exigía una explicación lógica. Y Pues estaba allí tumbada en esa cama de sabanas blancas. ¿Sueño o realidad?**

**El lejano ruido de una ducha la hizo dudar. Intento mover sus dedos y no respondían, estaba atrapada, atrapada en ese cuerpo que tan poco tiempo llevaba, Quizás tan solo había sido una mala impresión, Lo intento de nuevo, Nada, Su respiración se agito un poco y decidió calmarse. En ese instante ella misma salía del baño, ¿era ella realmente? Su cabello castaño estaba recogido en una elegante coleta, Risas, alguien más salía del baño. Oh si!, recordaba ese momento, Un chico alto de cabello rubio platinado sonreía mientras la abrazaba por detrás, Mágico, Si ese momento había sido mágico. ******

**-Recuerda regresar temprano preciosa- Sonó la voz de él a lo lejos. ****  
****La otra ella rió flojamente ****  
****-lo tomare en cuenta cuando este en brazos de otro. ****  
****Si… recordó aquellos ojos grises clavados en los suyos. ****  
****-Eso- Dijo el señalando la nada- Eso no lo digas ni en broma. **

**  
****Como lo pudo haber olvidado ese día era EL DIA, Había sido el día perfecto observaba ávidamente como ella misma sonreía, y tomaba entre sus manos el rostro del chico, Lo besaba, primero amorosamente y poco a poco mas apasionadamente, se dirigían hacia donde ella se encontraba, ¡la aplastarían!, En ese momento las manos de El la separaron, la miro de arriba a abajo rápidamente y luego de un tierno beso, la soltó. Si, aquel momento habría sido el oportuno, recordó sus pensamientos de ese momento, Le iba a decir que lo amaba, Le costaba tanto, El se alejaba, se alejaba y se fue. Su otra yo se quedo ahí parada mirando la pared, buscándole formas, buscándole motivos. ******

**-No era el momento- Se oyó conformarse con esa excusa. ****  
****Ah! ese había sido un error, a veces las palabras son tan importantes. ******

**Cambiaba, estaba igualmente acostada, solo que ahora sobre un recién cortado pasto, el olor llenaba sus sentidos, Eso no podría significar estar muerta, No, Observo de nuevo, Era ella otra vez, estaba sentada en el borde de un río, Tenia sus pies mojándose ligeramente, Y a su lado, Estaba El. De nuevo su cabello rubio resaltaba en su bronceado reciente, sonrió, Uh! esa sonrisa era capaz de derretir una piedra claro que si. ******

**- A veces pienso que solo pasas el tiempo- El eco de la voz de El, le puso la piel de gallina, Y memorizo, Claro que lo hizo, Eso había sucedido EL DIA. El mismo día- Me gustaría que dejaras atrás los malos ratos y te concentraras solo en los buenos. **

**  
****El primer pensamiento de aquel día, Había sido el relámpago de tristes momentos, la muerte de sus padres a manos de Voldemort, y Harry, Sacrificando su vida por gente que lo había despreciado, Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla. ****  
****El limpio la lagrima maquinalmente, y la beso. **

**  
Ella orgullosa se levanto, llevaba tantos días pensando en ella como una traidora, sentada allí, disfrutando con el. Tenia que huir de allí, el remordimiento era atosigante. Se levanto rauda y veloz.**

**Si, ella no había querido voltear, y se había ido, dejándolo ahí sin más. **

**Tarde se dio cuenta de su error.**

**  
Y ****Desde aquel día no lo había visto mas, sus grises ojos venían a su memoria a cada segundo, cuantas veces no se había refugiado en aquellos ojos, cuantos lamentos no habían recibido sin chistar. Observo como a pesar de que ella se había marchado, El lanzo una piedra hacia el río, como queriéndolo culpar de lo ocurrido y luego de unas cuantas palabras inaudibles, el también se marcho. ******

**Se movía otra vez, daba vueltas en si misma y entonces comprendió su mente era los único que se movía, ella no, ella seguía rígida con las manos pegadas al cuerpo, y entre un pensamiento y otro, se acercaban los ojos de El, Quizás ya no estaría allí para ella, el tiempo había pasado arrasando con cualquier muestra de Felicidad, EL quizás se habría casado, Tal vez era feliz.**

**Ella seguía atrapada en su error, por eso no podía moverse, ni hablar, hacerse oír. ¿Podría combatir el Ate y verse acompañada de las suplicas para resguardarse al ala prodiga de Zeus. A la vera de ciprina y al lado de su amor?**


End file.
